Guardian of The Powers
by Katya Vladimirovna
Summary: Edward is the loyal friend of Manolito, the "bad" vampire.
1. Chapter 1

What if Edward was a "bad" vampire, and his clan included a few feeders - humans who were a part of the crew - and he went to a small town Iowa school, and could be in sunlight? What if he was the follower to another vampire? Let's find out!

John R. Mott was far from typical, but it was never 'bad' - no school shootings, no deadly car accidents, no rape cases - but a few druggies, a lot of pregnant girls, and a lot of racism. Nothing real weird, except that all 'cliques' intermingled. I mean the 'goth' kids had 'popular' best friends. Then 'The Move' happened. There was a huge group of people at our school, fast, and they were all highschoolers. They nearly doubled our size. They were all emo and punk, and they all had this sex appeal that none of us could help but notice. There was one though that caught my eye... this guy, the sort of there leader, who went by Manolito Timm. He was hansome, yet scary, sexy, yet intimidating, perfect, yet flawed. He was exactly what I knew vampires as, in most every way, but I didn't notice at all. I think it was that Edward guy that made me not notice.

This was a normal afternoon, for me at least. I was called out of study hall to slay vampires that broke the code. The code, in short, was to keep our existance a secret. Today was bad, a vampire tried to attack another using 'pire' our powers. I knew that this wasn't rare, but this time it happened in my town. This was not going to be easy to deal with, because there were all of those new people to watch out for, because no one can know what I really do! I was walking just past the YMCA - which technically is on the school grounds - when Manolito stopped me, looking sexier than usual.

"Young fighter," he said. I guess that is what I looked like. I had my gloves on, because fire arrows made of magical fire are really tough on your skin. I was also wearing my necklace with a fist on it, but that meant that after one more year of training, I could be a Karii - a Spirit Warrior.

"Yeah, bet I could beat you," I said teasingly. I put my fist in front of my face.

"Try, little girl," he said, and then instead of trying to hit me, he grabbed my fist and pulled me close.

"I thought we were fighting?" I asked, but then smiled.

"You thought I would hurt that pretty face?" he asked. I saw that Edward guy, and he reminded me of the Edward Cullen I first thought of when I read the books. He looked at Monolito with worried eyes, but then Monolito looked at me.

"You think I'm pretty?" I asked. I never thought he would notice me, I mean I did have magical royalty in my blood but I was in a human form.

"Of course, as any vampire would truly notice," he said. I let my arms drop, and he held my wrist. He kissed my throat.

"Vampires aren't real," I said, "but if they were, I would so let you bite me."

"If you were anything magical, it wouldn't make a difference to me," he said, kissed me once more, and then left. Then I remembered what I had to do, and did my job well.

"He's so sexy," Emily gushed after I told her about me and Manolito. Emily was my human familiar - the human I was given to keep me in balance with my human side (and she did a lot of my homework) - and my dearest friend. She was laying on my bed, eating my popcorn, and doing my homework.

"He would make a good familiar, to help me keep on my relationship game," I said jokingly. I always said those kind of jokes, but I love Emily too much to get rid of her. She looked hurt, for all of three seconds and then smiled. She grabbed my arm and tugged.

"Please leave him for me?" she asked. "Please, please, please, oh please?" She looked like we were fighting for the last drink of water in the desert. I didn't want to hurt her, but I wanted him too. I felt an attaction that I would NOT give up on.

"How about we let HIM pick, my dearest Emily," I said, knowing that I - the charmer of every guy near - would get the upper hand on this.

"Sure," she said and pouted. I crashed onto my fave chair and smiled. Then the doorbell went off.

"I'll get it," I said, and started to get up. Emily, being so loyal, followed. I could sense that it was someone I wanted to talk to, but who, I was unsure. I got to the door, flipped my hair, and opened the door.

"I was hoping this is where you lived."


	2. Chapter 2

**Manolito POV**

"I was hoping this is where you lived," I said, smiling. "It was of the upmost importance that I spoke to you."

"Manlito, are you sure that you want to talk to her?" Emily asked, trying to be cute, she did that hair thing that human girls do.

"I am knowledgeable of your state of life," I said. She is one of the Karii pledges. Forgetting she knew not of who I truly am, so I had to talk the style of present again. "I, I mean, uh, I know about your relationship status."

"So you like her?" Emily asked, upset.

"Well..." I said, attempting not to ponder the thought abundantly. I could not be weak for any of the fairer sex.

"O... M... G!" Emily exclaimed, and ran back into the house. She was upset, but that wasn't what mattered.

Sashkay was looking at me with eyes so bright that they could melt steel. (That was not my work.) "Do you, Manolito?"

"Aye, my dearest," I said, rather defeated. She smiled and kissed me. The sensation was extravagant, unmatched by any and all feelings. It made my life feel of importance and it made me feel deep remorse, for what my duty was. To kill such a rose among such normality. I have never thought a woman to be so strikingly beautiful and pure; then it had to be a Karii.

"Manolito, you really shouldn't like me, I am no good." She looked at me with eyes full of sorrow, and as tears emerged from them, I knew then I could do her no harm. She was the one, no matter what or who she was. She was the girl that would make me, or break me.

"Sashkay Aribella Regoldie, I know who you are, be not afraid of that," I knew that using her spirit name would arouse her interest.

"I am a scary girl," she said, not noting the 'Sashkay' thing. "I am a fighter."

"And I am a bloodsucking vampire who could kill you. The truth is, my dear, I am to kill you, but I cannot," I said honestly, but she smiled.

"I doubt that you are a vampire, if so: kill me, drink my blood, or hurt me." I could not do that, she was too perfect. I knew that if I was to ever be happy, I would need to be with her. If she doesn't want me to know who she is, so be it, I will call her Bella. If she thinks her friend will be infuriated, I will be hidden. If she thinks she is losing me, she just has to tell me good-bye; but no matter what, I will still love her. No one can change that.

"Why do I not take you as my lady, please Bella?" I begged she would say yes, hither I will stay for her, and thither my old self will flee.

* * *

"Why do I not take you as my lady, please Bella?" he asked. Yes, Manolito Timm just asked me out! All that came out of my mouth was a little 'definitely' and a huge smile.

"Bella, get in the house NOW," yelled Emily. She was hurt, and she is my best friend.

"Manolito, I have to go," I said, knowing he would understand.

"My dearest, I understand." When he said that, I saw a smile. "Call me James." Then he dissapeared. I went inside, confused and worried about everything that just happened.

"Sashkay!" Emily was calling me by my spirit name, how odd. 'Yes' was all I said, then she started her speech that I knew I would get. "Sashkay Aribella Regoldie, how on in the name of the Elders do you think that you can be in a relationship with a guy so **_comitted_** to you? Do you think that your Father would approve? Do you think that if you are killed, or when you become a Karii, that he can follow you? He will never be able to be with you fully, because you will have to hide it from him!"

"Firstly, I am not in a relationship with Manolito, but his friend, James. Secondly, I won't ever commit, you know that. Thirdly, Father won't ever find out, right?"

"I guess not," Emily said. She was back. Now, I knew she should leave, I needed to think. "Emily, I need to, uh, **hunt,** so could you go to your place? I will live with one night of separation."

"Of course, but tell me all about this James guy tomorrow, ok?" she asked. I nodded, then she let herself out. I felt that I would be attacked by a vampire. This would be war. I would win, like always. He was weak. He was in love. He wasn't going to be able to touch me. I am Sashkay Aribella Regoldie. I am the Spirit Princess. I am...

"Hello, my dearest."

* * *

*Oranor Tarlom is helping me out, check him out... literally. HE JUST CALLED HIMSELF _**FIIIIIIIINE**_.


	3. Chapter 3

**For anyone who was following this story, I am sorry but I lost my computer privlage for a while, and I just finished exams.**

**Sashkay's POV**

"Hello my dearest."

I jumped, knowing the sound of the voice, but confused at the truth behind hearing it. This voice was definitely not the sound of a vampire, but of my _him_.

"Manolito?" I questioned. I could not afford to lose my sanity now.

"Yes, my dearest?" he questioned back.

"What are you doing here!" I asked, happy - yet confused - and truthfully conserned that he would have to see me kill.

"Finding you, or at least inquiring if you were home. I see that you are," he said with a smile.

"And why would that be?" I asked.

"To ask you to join me tonight for a little adventure." As he got closer, the smell of vampire got stronger. How could this be, and why would a vampire want _my_ Manolito.

"Adventure?" I was sooo confused by him - one minute he choses a Karii for a girlfriend, the next he is being followed by a vampire, I mean how does that happen. Unless they were trying to get to me.

"Yes, my darling." He pulled me in and kissed me with grace and beauty and intensity and power, that it made me forget everything else.

*Will I let scary vampire-boy take our little Sashkay??? Find out soon.

*Oranor Tarlom is he amazing for putting up with me, and this story... so plz comment and check him out. He's a great author. He doesn't add much, but he is going to go places.

*Yes this chapter is short, but my plans make for a long next chapter. You readers need to tell me if I should let her fall for Manolito, because I have two really great ideas, and I don't know which way to go.


End file.
